Touched By an Angel
by wonderwall05
Summary: “I saw you as an angel not moments ago, and I suppose it is time to repent” His words stuck in his throat as he looked up at her.


He knelt in the mud wondering how he had become so low. He had certainly felt the impact as he fell but it had been so sudden, devastating that he couldn't begin to pinpoint when it had occurred. He was shocked out of his thoughts as a drop of water landed on his nose, even as it was tilted downwards; in submission he realized. He moved his mouth into a grimace and felt his skin strain against the dried blood, and he looked up to see the person standing over him, she had been patiently waiting her face darkened by shadows as the sun set behind her making her glow with orange and red.

"Done yet Malfoy?" She asked her voice empty and hard. He raised his head even as the muscles in his neck protested, he gazed at her really trying to decide on his next course of action he could attack her, yet he was wandless and he saw that hers was clasped almost lazily in one hand; he had heard she was a quick draw but it could just be rumors. He felt a sharp jab in a wound on his shoulder that he had forgotten about; sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Where's your mercy Granger?" He asked and even though she did not reply he knew the answer there would be no mercy, she would afford no small amount for him. He knelt there in silence wondering where this was all going why she was dragging it on, why she just didn't kill him. He was surprised when she squatted so her eyes stared right into his. She stayed that way in that vulnerable position looking at him. He kept that gaze for a minute before looking away and he heard her sound of disgust.

"I can't believe I thought I saw something in you before." His mouth twisted at her words and he fought the urge to spit in her face, it would only make things worse. But he heard that old cockiness in her voice, that same old vanity from their school days when she had thought herself so much better than him. When the war started it seemed a realization had hit her and brought her down to a human level and it was all gone, he hated to hear it reappear now. She stood and he heard her bones creaked and he knew she was just as tired as he, that she just wanted it all to end, but she wouldn't for some reason.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" He asked slowly because he knew she was and he looked to see her face harden as she slapped his cheek and the blood started to flow again.

"You don't know me." She said harshly wiping her hand on her already dirty robes.

"Don't play that hand," He laughed and watched as her hand clenched "I know more about you than anyone else." He paused looking at her face framed like an angel with the sunlight. "But that was always the problem wasn't it?" He asked. "I wasn't fooled by that prissy façade and you were just so willing to drop it for me, along with other things." He said cruelly and she struck him again.

"And what did it get me? Huh Malfoy, what did it get me?" She asked her voice quiet and deadly.

"Three dead friends and two dead parents," He sneered back and he could see her eyes burn drawing light from the air to concentrate in one point. He knew he went too far and even though he wanted to say 'I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you', he wasn't about to lie to her. Because he had known what he did was going to hurt, to destroy her in everyway possibly, and to unmake her; he still did it. But he wasn't sorry he was unaffected by the murders he had committed, yet he was almost sorrowful over losing her.

Because he never thought it would be so hard to let her go.

"Yes, that is exactly what it got me Draco." Her voice was breathy almost as she had come to some vast conclusion. "But I won't make the same mistake twice." His head jerked up and he felt the muscles in his neck scream, her face was completely shrouded in darkness now. It was coming and only in his thoughts could he say, 'I thought I wasn't capable of caring for anyone but myself, I just wish that you hadn't been the one to show me that I was wrong'. He delved inside of himself and he worked to draw out some regret for the things he had done, he managed only the slightest piece. He was cruel and heartless but he worked on that piece trying to make it stronger and he felt tears prick at his eyes in an even more cruel twist of face. He didn't need to be anymore weak. So he looked up at her one final time.

"I saw you as an angel not moments ago, and I suppose it is time to repent-" His words stuck in his throat but he cleared it trying to make some saliva in his dry mouth, "I'm sorry for what I've done to you." He couldn't see her reaction, god! He wanted to see her reaction. "I'm not sorry about the people I killed but what I made you that is my only regret." He thought he saw her shoulders slump forward.

"I'm sorry too Draco. Sorry that I was naïve enough to love you and to bring you close to my friends and family so that you could slaughter them. Sorry that it took me so long to understand that underneath your skin there is no heartbeat, that what pumps your blood through your body is pure hate. And yes I'm sorry for what you've made me." There was only a tinge of light left in the sky and Draco felt another drop of water fall onto his face resting there for a moment before running down his cheek, gliding over the brown caked blood like it did not exist. No Malfoy would ever die with tear tracks on his face. "But, one thing I am not sorry for," She whispered bringing her face close to his so her breath warmed his ear, "is killing you right now." She finished and he felt the vibrations of the sobs in her exhalation. Her lips brushed the skin between his hair and eye; he closed them quickly trying to contain that one little pressure inside of him.

"I apologize for being so weak." He whispered his lips sticking together, to who he addressed it he wasn't sure. He didn't feel the burst of light enter his chest, didn't even realize he was dead as he slumped to the ground, it didn't fade to black but to orange and red and that brown mop of hair framed like an angel.

He wished for this to be heaven.

She watched him fall to the ground not noticing the tears streaming down her face, only turning to walk towards the sun leaving his body lying in the mud.

A/N: Not sure where this came from, hope you like it.

Wonderwall


End file.
